Our Duet
Once again, I´ve taken the stage to perform to the entire city of Zootopia Today, dancing with me is my closest friend, the vixen named Nadia You´ve volunteered to share the stage with me tonight Especially since he´s in the audience too, your bunny sweetheart Ever since you and Justin saved the city, we´ve become the best of friends Under my guidance, I´ve even taught you the art of belly dance Even during hard times, I´ve never shown any prejudice towards your kind For you too deserve to fulfill your dreams in the city and be respected You have the kind of personality I respect the most in a hard-working woman I can´t wait to see you do the duet with me, you heroic vixen We´re leaving the backstage as both of us are already prepared You´ve dressed up like me, except instead of red, your bra and skirt are pink and gold With our jewelry and makeup on already, the time has come Music starts playing as the lights shine gloriously on the stage The audience is just as big as it was in my last concert, which you and Justin attended And there´s the bunny boy waiting already, admiring the beauty of his beloved Our performance together symbolizes the friendship between predator and prey In tune of the music, I love how well your hips sway During every lesson I give you, you continue to impress me Maybe soon the student becomes the master, I´m sure You dance even better than my tiger companions No wonder they say that vixens make for great performers That Justin is surely lucky to have someone that gorgeous as his girlfriend Nadia, belly dancing seems to be in your blood While swinging your hips and belly, I notice how you wink at your buck It´s kind of like what I do with Bogo, my buffalo hunk For our first dance together, it looks like a start of a beautiful friendship Maybe you too should star with me in my dancing app Even the audience enjoys the show, for your skills are impeccable With your sultriness, you could win the heart of any male Your tail swishing and chest movements emphasize your beauty nicely We´d make a great performer duo together, foxy lady Triumphantly, we go to the backstage together as the show is over I can still hear the cheers of the audience out there As we´re almost done, Justin pops by and congratulates on your success I smile warmly as you two go back home together, holding paws You two make for a cute couple, I cannot deny it Before you leave, I can see you gently smooching your rabbit Thanks for dancing with me, Nadia Marian Wilde I can see why a sweet vixen like you can make friends with almost anyone You´ve certainly one of the nicest predators I´ve ever met I´d love to hang out with you someday, maybe at a café after my next concert You´re always welcome to dance with me again any time you like I´m also interested to see where your and Justin´s cop careers lead to in the future It´s a thrilling experience when we take the stage together and dance our hearts out Someday they´ll see it again, our duet. Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Justin and Nadia AU Category:Stories where JustinxNadia is mentioned Category:Friendship stories Category:Stories where Bogzelle is mentioned Category:Stories from Gazelle's POV Category:Gender swap fanfics Category:AU Fanfics Category:Stories